Watch Me
by Wicked-Kitty
Summary: Bra has raging power inside of her and now is it starting to revealing itself. How will her family react?


Disclaimer: Nope…I don't own DBZ.

Personal Note: I haven't written anything in a while but I thought I would try it again. Be gentle and review.

Watch Me

Bra watched silently from her window, her face as hard as stone. The only sign of emotion were her diamond blue eyes, which were glistening in the light. Her version blurred with tears as she observed from her sanctuary her family and friends who were laughing and having a good time. Why she wanted to cry she wasn't sure. She just felt so overwhelmed, so frustrated, she didn't know what to do. Why didn't she feel like she belonged?

The BBQ was going great and everyone seemed to be enjoying themselves, which Bra bet made her mother happy. Bulma always got so uptight about these things.

Bumla and Videl was busy setting the table, which Bra should have been helping with, chatting away about their husbands and such. While as, the men and Pan were also engross in their own conversations. Bra raised an eyebrow as she thought how they were, convenity in two different groups. Bra wondered to herself which group she belongs to. She knew what group people assumed she was in, but that wasn't the group she wanted to be in. People just looked at her and saw a plain, teenaged girl. But that wasn't who she was. She is a saiyan princess and she should be thought of such but she knew she did not fit the title. Bra wished her father would have been more serious when it came to training her like he was her brother. Bra was soon brought back from her thoughts to the present.

"I'll get you for that, Trunks that was a cheap move!" yelled Pan as she chased Trunks.

"Oh come on, Pan, it's not my fault you're a disgrace to the saiyan race. Just face it, you're WEAK!" laughter Trunks over his shoulder. Goten soon joined him in his laughter

Bra's eyes narrowed and darken at her brother's words. Saiyan race! They didn't know the meaning of those words. None of them did, especially Pan. 'She was far from being a saiyan. I'm more saiyan then her!' thought Bra.

Vegeta has taught her in the arts of her saiyan heritage and has even taught her the saiyan language. Trunks know nothing about it nor does he care. He is too busy to listen to their father speak and tell stories of his childhood. Bra enjoyed them immensely and loved to hear her father speak of something with so much pride.

Bra sighed and continued watching, she felt nothing but anger and she couldn't explain why.

She has always known that she has great potential to be a great fighter. She can feel the raging power inside of her and it wanted to break out. It was getting harder to control; it was starting to scare her. She needed to speak with her father.

"Bra, anytime you want to grace us with your presence!" shouted Bulma from below. Bra sighed, leaving her room.

"Women, why don't you leave her alone? She doesn't enjoy these stupid parties anymore than I do," Vegeta exclaimed.

Bulma turned and glared at Vegeta. "She is my daughter, Vegeta I will do what I want."

Vegeta smirked. "Well, she is mine too."

"Now, now you two, not today," said Bra as she walked in between the two.

Bulma smiled and chuckled. "You're right, sweetie. I just want you to have fun."

"I will, Mom." Bulma place a kiss on Bra's cheek and walked over to help Videl with food. Bra smiled sweetly at her father, wrapping her arms tightly around his strong shoulders. "Thank you for caring, Papa." Vegeta grunted in response. Bra kissed her father's cheek and turned to find her brother and friends.

Trunks and Goten were still laughing about Pan when Bra walked up. Pan anger seemed to have left her. She smiled brightly at Bra.

"Hey, Bra I almost thought you weren't going to show. I am glad you did. I really didn't want to be left alone with these two." Pan said gesturing to the men standing besides her.

"Hey!" they shouted in unison.

Bra smiled at her friends. "So, what were you guys doing?"

"Actually, we were going to spar," said Trunks.

Bra smiled and clapped her hands; she needed to relieve some stress. "That's a good idea. I'll be your sparring partner, Trunks, and Goten and Pan can be partners. It'll be fun."

Bra smiled soon faded when she saw everyone mouth hanging open. Trunks, Goten, and Pan slowly turned to each other and laughed.

Bra didn't get the joke. "What is so funny?"

"Bra, you're not a fighter. You've never had a sparring match before, you wouldn't stand a chance." Pan laughed. Bra tightens her fist at this comment.

"Pan's right, Bra you would just get hurt. Then your dad would kill us." Said Goten. Bra felt as though someone punched her in the gut. Her long time crush didn't even believe in her.

"Yeah, Bra, you're just a kid. You wouldn't be able to handle it. You would just end up crying to Dad." said Trunks crossing his arms in a very Vegeta like manner.

With those last words, Bra felt something in her snap. Bra outstretched her fingers bright lightening sparking out from her fingers. (Think of Storm from Xmen) The wind started to pick up around her, swinging her long hair in every direction, the clouds up above gathering together in the black sky above her. Everyone at the party stopped and watched horrified as Bra's pupils disappeared and her eyes glow a pale blue. Bra screamed as blue flames engulfed her body, "I am no weakling! I am the Saiyan Princess and you will all bow to me!" Lightening struck the ground around her the power of it throwing everyone to the ground.

Trunks covered his eyes, screaming for his sister to stop, if she doesn't someone will get hurt. Out of the corner of his eye he could see his father and Goku standing in SSJ 4 form slowly making their way to the flames. Trunks closed his eyes, thinking, 'Hurry, Dad, she's going to end up killing herself!'

A piercing scream erupted from Bra dry throat. 'It hurts, Bra thought, falling to her knees, I can't stop it.'


End file.
